Paw Patrol: Chase is in love
by PikachuLover21
Summary: Chase never thought of any girl more than friends. Well that change when he agreed to be in a boy night with Zuma, Rocky, Marshall and Rubble But he think he doesn't have the strength to tell her. Will Chase tell her or keep it forever? Chase/Skye Shipping
1. Chase plans for tonight

**I know I know paw patrol is for little kids but no I think is for any age. Since the first moment I say Paw patrol I knew Chase and Skye make a cute couple. So im here making a story 'cause not many people make a Chase/Skye story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don' Paw Patrol**

 **Let begin**

* * *

Chase never thought of a girl like more than a friends. But he discovered a girl in the Paw Patrol who was his best friend

"Chase are you going to do something this night" said Zuma

"No why" said Chase

"Because we're doing a boy out" said Rocky

"Well that sounds fun" said Marshall

"What about Skye" said Chase

"Didn't you heard she going to Kate's house this night so that why we're doing a boy night" said Rubble

"Ohh" said Chase

"Do you care about her?" said Marshall

"Well as a friend yes" said Chase blushing a little

"Okayyy" said Zuma

" I can't wait for tonight" said Skye while she was jumping and doing her normal self do

All the boys stopped and started to stare at Skye

"What are you looking at" Skye said and looked back to see if someone was in back of her

"You're acting so weird" said Rocky

"Well i'm happy for tonight that's all. Now can you stop staring,is super creepy" said Sye while she walk away

"Okay abou tonight" said Chase

"Yes" said Zuma

"Im going 'cause I have nothing ro do tonight" said Chase

"Yayyyy" said all the boys but Chase

"Can't wait for tonight" said Marshall

"Me too" said Rocky

"Well see you tonight I guess" said Chase and walked away

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. This is my first Paw Patrol story. Is not that long but is okay.**

 **Bye pikapals or should a say pawpals**


	2. The emergancy

**Hi everyine im back. I'm super busy with the pokemon one and also I may to a truth and dare with pokemon so check that one out. Information is in my books so also check that out. But anyways let head straight onta the Paw patrol one. Im super excited. Hope you too.**

 **Disclaimer: Always Paw Patrol is not mine**

* * *

Chase has nothing to do. He's just wating for it to be night time. But it seems like forever to be it. He just waits and waits. Sitting in his pup house. That when hw heard "Paw Patrol to the look out"

He got up and forgot about his boredom "Ryder needs us" he said and ran to the Paw Patrol lookout.. He say Rocky, Zuma, Rubble and Skye.

"But Marshall, he's still not here"said Zuma and then everyone saw Marshall with his paws wrap onta a jump rope.

"WATCH OUT" Marshall screamed but it was to late. He bumped with everyone. He then unwrapped the jump rope form his paws

"Sorry" Marshall said. Then evryone laugh and got up. Then the elevator got up and changw the Paw Patrol to their rescue uniforms.

The elevator stopped and all the Paw Patrol got into the position they had. "Ready for action Ryder sir" that was Chase the police dog

"Good everyone is here. Well we have a emergency. All the animals in farmer Yumi farm have escaped. We need the Paw Patrol to help in this situation."said Ryder

"Oh no" said all the paws really sad to hear that

"Okay we need ... **he said while flipping with his pad and stopped at Chase's icon**

Chase... I need you sniffer to help find farmers Yumi if we don't know where they are" said Ryder

"Chase is on the case"

"Also we need ... **he said while flipping whith his pad and stopped on Marshall's icon**

"Marshall. I need you ladders to help animals that on trees" said Ryder

"I'm fire up"

"We also need ... **he said while flipping with his pad and stopped on Skye's icon**

 **"** Skye. I need you so you could use your helicopter so you could search on air" said Ryder

"This pup gotta fly" Skye said while doing a flip

"Paw Patrol is on the roll"

The three of them went down the slid and begin to ride their vehicle. Ryder slid to the pole and began to also ride his vehicle. They all headed to Yumi's Farm.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. Next time is the mission and a little drama. I think I can put some. Yeah I will put some 'cause without drama, theirs less entertainment.**

 **Bye pawpals.**


	3. Oh no

**Hi im back. Sorry I was late. It because I needed to do s project and it took me like two day to make it and design it. But here another Paw Patrol. Maybe in the future i'm gonna make a Marshall and Everest so stay toon for that.**

* * *

Sye, Chase, Marshall and Ryder went to Yumi's farm so they could help with the emergancy she had.

"Thank goodness you're here Ryder and pups. I need help as quickly as possible" said Yumi

"Okay. Pups you know what to do" said Ryder facing the pups

"Yes we do Ryder" they said and left to do what Ryder said to do

"Yumi i'm gonna find animals in the street. You may stay here if any animal comes back or the pups bring any animal" said Ryder

"Okay Ryder" said Yumi

Then he went toward the street and found a sheep and a cow. The were blocking the street. You could hear honcking everywhere.

"This may take a while" said Ryder to himself. Then he began to think of a plan.

Meanwhile with Chase

"Where could a animal hide. Well I could sniff them but I got nothing to sniff" said Chase He was on a forest looking for animals but found nothing. He then saw Skye's copter.

"So Skye alson searching this area. Welll that means that Slye has and advantange. Better get moving if a want to find something" Chase said and began to start walking. I forgot to say that his car was parked because it was to big to fit. Their to many trees.

Meanwhile with the other pups that stayed

"Im bored" said said Rocky so bored

"I feel the same way Rocky" said Zuma also bored

"Let play something" said Rubble

"What game" Rocky

"I don't know" said Zuma

"Let play would you rather" said Rubble

"Okay" said Zuma and Rocky

"Me first. Okay you two would you rather be a bee or a fly" said Rubble

"A bee. Is way cooler" said two pups

"My turn. Would you rather ...

Meanwhile with Marshall

"There a chicken. Finally found one." said Marshall very happy

"Ruff .. Ladders"

The ladder came out of his red firefirefigther truck.

"Okay let climb"

Marshall began to climb his ladders. He reach the tree where the chicken was.

"Here chicken chicken"

He began to say. The chicken walked and he climb onto Marshall head

"Well I got one"

He climb down the ladders. He then began to drive to Yumi's farm. He saw Ryder and Yumi. He also saw a cow and a sheep.

"Well you found a chicken huh Marshall" said Ryder

"Yeah" Marshall replied

He begsn to walk to Yumi, chicken on top

"Come here" Yumi said. The chicken jump to Yumi hands. She began to walk to the chicken envoronment and put it there.

"Only need one more chicken" said Yumi

"Well let hope Skye or Chase get it" said Ryder

With Skye

"Okay any animal here"

She was in her copter searching for and animal. Then in her comunicater she saw Ryder face

"Skye, Chase we need one more chicken. Try to find it" said Ryder

"Roger that Ryder" she said

"Okay" he said and then the comunicater turn off

"Just a chicken. I got this"

With Chase

"Just need a chicken. Wow I was here at day amd know it almost the afternoon

He then saw a white body.

"Yes I found it"

He went toward it and grab it. He then saw the face with dirt on it.

"Wow you need a bath little buddy.

"The chicken went on his head just like the chicken Marshall found did.

"Okay let go. But I better call Ryder"

He called Ryder that he had the chicken. Then Ryder called Skye so she could know.

With Skye again

"Okay better get going"

She was flying until a flock of eagles came and crash with her. She felt down onto a tree. She was stuck on the tree.

"Do I have bad luck or something"

She tried to get off. She took her seat belt off. But she felt and hit her leg with a rock.

"Owww that hurt. Oh no my comunicater id brocken plus my copter. And my leg hurts. It to long to walk over Yumi farm. Well it long but im gonna do it anyways. Better get going

* * *

 **Okay here it is. Hope you liked it. A little like Pups save Skye. That because I liked that episode so I made it but a little different. I like how Chase worried about Skye. LOVE IT!**

 **Okay bye pawpals**


End file.
